Nothin' on You
by Asori
Summary: "Where are your excuses about how Leo Dooley is too cool for them?" Tasha asked. Leo didn't look up from his phone screen, muttering, "He's not, so he's not going to lie."


**AN: Hey folks, Asori here with one last one-shot. I've been doing a lot of writing for the last few years of my life, and I've been sharing quite a bit of it with you all. I regularly thank you guys because you're wonderful, but there's Someone more wonderful even still that I have failed to mention as often as I should. And so I dedicate this piece to Him, because for all the gifts He's given me, I will always have nothin' on Him.**

 **I recommend listening to _Nothin' On You_ by Hollyn while you read this :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Lab Rats_ or any of the characters, just the plot. And even then, it's His.**

* * *

Donald grinned into the mirror, turning his head a little to examine himself from different angles. Not a gray hair was to be seen. _Still looking good._

He glanced around himself, noting his chic furnishings that filled the large spaces of his mansion. What he couldn't see were all of the unspent billions of dollars he could claim, not to mention the private jet, the helicopter, the half a dozen luxury cars, the yacht…. Looking out the window, he even gazed at a million dollar view. _I have everything._

 _So why do I feel… self-conscious still? Why do I have a hard time living with myself? Why does all of this seem to not really matter?_

 _Why am I not happy?_

* * *

Adam puffed his breath, forcing the bar laden with weights above his head. His muscles quivered as he worked to balance it, and he locked his breath back into his lungs. After a long moment of this, he let out his breath and let down the bar, allowing it bounce to the concrete beneath him. The concrete cracked.

 _1,500 lbs and still going strong – that new bar Davenport got me is awesome!_ Adam grinned, swiping a towel from the floor nearby and wiping it over his face. What he could lift was pretty much all he could count, and it was something he was proud to count.

 _I've carried big crates, the school vending machine, a submarine – the list goes on. Being the strongest man in the world is fun!_

But despite his pride, Adam felt his spirits sink a little. Strength seemed to be all he had. And sometimes he didn't feel strong enough. So many people would kill for what the oldest bionic had, but… Adam wanted more. He wanted more than just strength. Sure, he was passably intelligent and the class clown, and he was rich. He had everything.

So why did he feel like he was missing something?

* * *

Bree rolled her lips, smacking them. The dark pink lipstick she wore popped against her gently-tanned skin, complementing her winged black eyelashes that made her soft brown eyes come awake, come alive.

Her hair fell like a graceful waterfall, waving and rippling with the distortions water naturally brings. Her highlights were stark against the darker color of the rest of her hair, and pride bloomed within her chest. The coloring was natural. She was naturally beautiful.

 _And people know it._ She had many friends, almost all the right friends. The pretty people, the cool people. She was one of them, and it always thrilled her. The boys were especially keen to her – how many boyfriends had she had? Too many to count. And that was something to feel good about.

But somehow, she didn't. She didn't feel good about that.

 _Don't be stupid, Bree,_ she told herself. _You've got it all. What more could you want?_

* * *

Chase scrawled the last answer on his homework, slapping the pencil down in triumph. He'd just finished his homework for the next two weeks, and it had only taken him an hour.

 _That's about 3.5472… minutes per piece of homework,_ he calculated with a self-satisfied grin plastered on his face. _That's acceptably close to pi, which is 3.1415… I love entertaining myself with how smart I am!_

He lounged in Leo's swivel chair, spinning himself as he spun formulae for his motion in his head. Being the smartest guy in the world definitely had its perks, and Chase couldn't get enough of them.

 _I'm going to change the world someday – how could someone as smart as me_ not _?_ But that thought opened the door to the negativity that had been plaguing him lately. _I own all I want and need – why am I not satisfied?_

It was true. Everyone knew that intelligence trumped everything else – while pretty people were being used, he'd be rich. While strong people were wasting themselves, he'd be wasting time. But somehow, that didn't make him feel better.

 _Isn't there more to life than winning?_

* * *

Leo flopped onto the couch, pulling up the newest app that had gotten him re-addicted to his phone. He liked that when he played it, he didn't have to think about anything.

"Leo, you're home from school already?" Tasha asked from where she washed dishes in the kitchen. "I thought you had chess club."

"I did," Leo muttered.

"What happened? Why aren't you going?"

Leo didn't answer, and Tasha sensed that he was in a particularly bad mood. She left what she was doing to tap Leo's feet up so that she could sit next to him. He sighed with irritation.

"Where are your excuses about how Leo Dooley is too cool for chess?" she asked.

"He's not, so he's not going to lie." He didn't look up from his phone screen, so Tasha snatched the device from him. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"You're going to tell me what's going on, mister."

Leo sighed. "Chase was the one who recruited me, but it's clear that he was only being nice. All those kids are way smarter than me, especially Chase. They don't need me."

"You don't have to be the smartest – you could just go to have fun."

"No, Mom, if I'm not the smartest, than it doesn't matter."

Tasha chewed on her lip. "Maybe you can find another club?"

Leo shook his head.

"What about a sport? I'm sure there's something for you."

The boy snorted. "Do you even know me, Mom? I'm so weak, I'm like a fly compared to Adam. If I joined a sports team, they'd only laugh at me."

"You don't have to be the strongest," Tasha pressed.

"Look, if I'm not the strongest, than they don't want me."

Tasha sighed sadly. "Sweetie, at least make some friends you can hang out with – you can't just sit around on your phone all alone."

"Nobody wants to be my friend – if you want to talk about friends, go talk to Bree. She's the popular one. Her looks get her the friends she wants, but I'm not good-looking, so I can't have friends like she does. That's how it works, Mom."

Tasha shook her head, but Leo didn't let her say anything.

"It doesn't matter that my step-dad is rich, everyone knows I'm going to be leeching off of him for the rest of my life – because I've got nothing. There's nothing that makes me special, and all the toys Big D gets me can't make me forget. I'm hopeless."

"No, Leo, that is not true," Tasha said in a stern tone. "When was the last time you've prayed?"

Leo blinked in surprise at the seeming change of topic. "Um, not for a long time, I guess."

Tasha sighed. "That's mostly my fault – since moving in here, I haven't taken us to church. I haven't had the courage. I told myself that we had all we needed, so we didn't need church anymore. I was wrong."

Leo looked down at his hands.

"Leo, you've been comparing yourself to others too much, but you know that they have nothing on Him."

"So?" Leo mumbled.

"He made you perfectly in His image, so if they have nothing on Him, they have nothing on you. Remember, He's already paid the price for all their gifts, but they've forgotten that."

Leo shrugged, and Tasha wrapped her arm around him. "I think we should try to go to church again, and maybe we can bring the others with us. Why don't we start now by thanking Him for all He's blessed us with?" she suggested.

Leo nodded, and a small smile and a prayer came to his lips. "Thanks for everything, God. Sorry I haven't really paid attention to You. And I'm sorry I've been comparing myself to others; they ain't got nothin' on You."


End file.
